Discordância e Equilíbrio
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Jaime tinha de admitir, Lyanna havia tirado a sorte grande ao se casar com ele. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a George R. R. Martin.

 **N/A:** Esta fic faz parte do desafio #43, "Situaciones", do fórum "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

Meu tema é: "Dois personagens que não se conhecem acabam se apaixonando". Tem 2781 palavras, aham, está no limite. Nesta RA, a rebelião aconteceu muito antes, e não foi por causa do seqüestro de Lyanna. Cersei e Robert reinam e toooodos os Stark continuam vivos.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Discordancia y Equilibrio", de greenlilies. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **DISCORDÂNCIA E EQUILÍBRIO**

Dias após aquele casamento às pressas, quando ele e Lyanna haviam feiro o juramento um paraa o outro, na frente dos Deuses (Antigos e Novos, ela não tinha deixado-o se safar), Jaime por fim foi capaz de discernir porque aquela mulher lhe parecia tão estranha.

O septo de Rochedo Casterly, que na verdade estava em Lannisporto, mas todos simplesmente o chamavam de "o Septo Dourado", por causa de suas grandes portas de ouro e de cristais, que sempre apontavam para o local exato em que o Sol brilhava mais intensamente (ao meio dia, entre o altar do Pai e da Mãe, ou pelo menos fora o que Tyrion lhe dissera), fora o local que seu pai escolhera para aquela cerimônia. Lord Stark havia exigido, a meio caminho das Terras Fluviais, que ele e sua filhinha também prestassem os seus votos em frente a um represeiro, e a única opção na qual seu pai pudera pensar, já que Rochedo Casterly não tinha um Bosque Sagrado, pelo fato de o mesmo estar sob a terra, foi o gigantesco (e aterrorizante, se Jaime fosse sincero consigo mesmo) represeiro dos Blackwood, porque aparentemente Tywin Lannister não fazia as coisas pela metade. Por isso, quando finalmente se casaram em frente ao septo de Lannisporto, eles já estavam casados aos olhos dos Deuses Antigos.

Tendo passado tanto tempo com Lyanna, no caminho entre Winterfell e Rochedo Casterly, sabia que ela estaria morrendo de rir com tudo aquilo. E, na verdade, Jaime também, todas aquelas cerimônias para apaziguar a duas poderosas entidades lhe dava dor de cabeça. Não seria diferente se Lyanna dormisse em uma das estalagens, no trajeto até Rochedo Casterly, sob, provavelmente, os olhares de metade do castelo. Jaime nunca teve medo de atuar. Sua nova esposa, a nova e reluzente Lady Lannister, desde o casamento de Cersei e Robert Baratheon, estava encantadora, para dizer o mínimo, já que não quisera usar os penteados que as velhas damas de companhia de Cersei preferiam, com os cabelos em uma touca brilhante, e com um vestido que gritava quanto ouro possuía a família de seu marido. O manto matrimonial fora uma melhor escolha.

A festa durou boa parte da noite, nem ele e nem Lyanna queriam apressar a consumação; ele, porque a única mulher que tivera entre seus braços havia sido Cersei, e ela, provavelmente, como toda donzela de sua idade, porque era virgem.

"Os dois sem experiência na cama", ele pensou, sarcástico. A festa estava, em sua maioria, repleta pelos Lannister de cabelos dourados, algumas cabeças portando cabelos negros podiam ser vislumbradas por entre a multidão, apenas alguns dos irmãos dela tinham querido ir, o irmão mais velho dela, Brandon, tinham sido contra tudo aquilo, argumentando que um Stark sempre tinha de estar em Winterfell.

\- É apenas uma desculpa - Lyanna havia dito - Ele nunca quis que eu me casasse com ninguém, achou que eu fosse somente dele.

Jaime podia ver a si mesmo em Brandon Stark, tão repugnante quanto parecia.

Tampouco Cersei assistiu ao casamento.

A consumação foi tão incômoda e estranha quanto Jaime imaginou: Lyanna não sabia o que fazer, e Jaime não sabia como agradá-la. Ao final, quando os dois jaziam deitados um ao lado do outro, ele com o peito descoberto e ela coberta pelos lençóis, Jaime pôde fazer uma análise a respeito do que havia de tão diferente nela.

Lyanna não tinha a mesma presença de Cersei, não dava ordens com palavras venenosas e cortantes, nem seduzia com gestos inteiramente calculados para fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Não, Lyanna era impulsiva e obstinada e bonita de um modo que não era nada especial ao sul do Gargalo, com o mesmo rosto de todos os irmãos: alongado e solene, quando não ria. Era pequena, ao passo que Cersei era alta; não tinha curvas e tinha a pele branca demais, que certamente ficaria vermelha em apenas uma tarde em Lannisporto. Durante a maior parte da viagem, ela andou a cavalo, despenteada e com um sorriso que parecia sugerir que ela estava escarnecendo dele por dentro.

"Robert Baratheon teria se aborrecido com ela", ele pensou. "Minha irmã sabe lidar mais eficientemente com ele".

Suas mãos estavam acostumadas à pele suave de Cersei, uma pele que era a mesma que a sua desde que ambos deixaram o útero, a dela estava cheia de arranhões e cicatrizes antigas, que a faziam parecer como uma filha de selvagens. Ele perguntou a si mesmo se Cersei também havia pensado o mesmo que ele, na primeira vez em que deitara-se com Robert, sentindo as mãos peludas dele percorrendo o seu corpo, e sentindo náuseas ao pensar que aquele porco provavelmente havia se deitado com alguma serva naquela mesma manhã. Tinha de admitir, Lyanna havia tirado a sorte grande ao se casar com ele.

\- Nós temos de melhorar - disse ela, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela não lhe deu mais nenhum olhar, enquanto dava-lhe as costas e apagava a vela que iluminava o quarto.

E melhoraram. Ou, pelo menos, tentaram. Ao longo de vários meses, a incompatibilidade física foi desaparecendo para dar a ambos mais noites de prazer, ela não engravidava, mas essa história de filhos e herdeiros constituía em um assunto muito secundário na cabeça de Jaime e na de Lyanna (não na de seu pai, mas Jaime não estava dando a mínima, uma vez que sua pressão tinha a ver com os corvos oriundos de Porto Real). Comiam juntos no solar que dividiam, e até mesmo chegavam a ter conversas sem importância a respeito das frutas e do pão. Cavalgavam juntos algumas vezes, percorrendo Lannisporto; Lyanna nunca vira uma cidade tão grande em toda a sua vida, apenas uma vez ela havia estado em Porto Branco, mas não se comparava com a riqueza daquela cidade. Barcos saíam a cada instante dos portos, com destinos que iam desde a Cidadela até Qarth.

Jaime nunca havia pensado que aquela ia ser a sua vida. Seus sonhos a respeito de se tornar um cavaleiro de renome agora davam lugar a pensamentos a respeito de como lidar com Rochedo Casterly, já que seu pai agora se ocupava com o reino (outra vez), pensamentos sobre os quais ele nunca havia dado mais do que um sorriso desinteressado e um estalar dos dentes. Claro, Tyrion o ajudava, obviamente, seu irmão mais novo tinha uma mente mais apta para aquilo, podendo se concentrar nas contas e na correspondência. Lyanna, como toda jovem educada, sabia como lidar com os servos, damas e tudo o mais, mas o fato era que ela tampouco tinha muito interesse naquilo.

"Tyrion é mais competente do que Lyanna e eu juntos", ele pensou, zombeteiro, "E ele tem apenas dez anos".

\- Sabe, eu fui nomeado cavaleiro pela própria Amanhecer - comentou ele, para romper o silêncio, uma vez que haviam saído juntos para cavalgar. A idéia não havia sido sua, e sim de Lyanna, que queria ver o quão grande era o Rochedo.

Com os cavalos amarrados em uma árvore próxima e o som das ondas inundando o ambiente, aquilo poderia ter sido muito romântico. O cabelo de Lyanna parecia mais despenteado do que o normal, e Jaime quase segurou algumas mechas mais rebeldes para prendê-las atrás da orelha.

Ela alçou uma sobrancelha, confusa, e respondeu:

\- Você já me contou.

\- Eu contei ? Oh - ele coçou o pescoço, desconfortavelmente, e levantou uma mão, para em seguida deixá-la cair, pois não sabia o que dizer.

\- Você é como Benjen - disse ela, enquanto arrancava a grama do chão - Na primeira vez em que ele teve uma espada de verdade, e não daquelas que lhe dão para treinar, ele não parou de se gabar para Brandon e para mim. Estávamos tão cansados dele que Bran trancou-o em um armário, o pobre Benjen ficou lá até que meu pai mandou que nós o buscássemos.

\- Você vai me trancar em um armário quando voltarmos ? - perguntou ele, meio preocupado, meio divertido.

\- Só se você voltar a falar sobre Arthur Dayne - respondeu ela, tentando imitar o seu sotaque do Sul.

Jaime não pôde argumentar que ele decididamente _não_ falava daquele modo porque Lyanna atirou-lhe um punhado de grama no rosto, fazendo-o cuspir no chão, enquanto ela corria até os cavalos. Ele permitiu-se sorrir por um instante, antes de ir atrás dela.

Depois daquilo, ele chegou a conhecer tantas histórias a respeito dos irmãos dela, que poderia ter escrito um livro; sobre o caso de Brandon e Barbrey, e daquela vez que, escalando o represeiro de Winterfell, Benjen quebrou um de seus galhos e chorou por dois dias inteiros, porque achou que os Deuses o castigariam. Jaime, em troca, contou-lhe sobre Tyrion, como sentia-se orgulhoso dele e de sua estadia em Paço de Codorniz com Lord Crakehall. Ele não falou sobre Cersei, e Lyanna compreendeu que era um assunto delicado, a tantas milhas do Rochedo, e sua presença continuava envolta ao redor dele, como uma leoa que se sente ameaçada. Jaime sabia que não poderia livrar-se completamente dela, Cersei era a sua outra metade, tinham vindo do útero juntos, e partiriam do mesmo modo. Há anos ele não pensava em viver com outra pessoa como o fazia com Lyanna, apenas sua irmã e mais ninguém, mas, a cada mês que se passava, ele via que não era algo tão difícil de fazer.

"Agora ela tem a Robert, e eu tenho a Lyanna", pensou, vendo como Tyrion continuava a contar histórias do Sul para Lyanna. De modo nada surpreendente, bardos não iam a Winterfell (apenas em ocasiões especiais, ou pelo menos fora o que ela havia dito com um beicinho no rosto), e, por aquela razão, as canções que ela conhecia eram aquelas que sua babá cantava para ela e seus irmãos. Canções sobre gigantes e _wargs_ , e coisas que ela definitivamente não cantaria para seus futuros filhos, caso Jaime tivesse idéias a esse respeito.

Tyrion e ela davam-se muitíssimo bem. Ela o tomava como outro irmão, e, sendo oito anos mais novo do que ela, Tyrion estava na idade perfeita para querer ter uma irmã mais velha. Por mais que doesse a Jaime, Cersei desprezava o irmão, e nunca lhe demonstrou nenhum afeto.

"Outro ponto em que somos diferentes". Lyanna treinava com o irmão, com espadas de madeira e com muito cuidado, seu irmão não tinha outro modo de praticar atividades "normais", porque o Meistre de Armas não queria treiná-lo, e seu pai dizia que seria uma piada enviá-lo como pupilo para algum de seus vassalos.

\- Tem certeza de que não conhece esta ? - repetia o seu irmão, após cada pausa. Lyanna negava, divertida, e o incentivava a continuar a história. Uma ocasião em que Jaime os interrompera, escutou Tyrion contar-lhe sobre aquele rei do Rochedo que gostava de disfarçar-se de mulher. Os dois riram tanto que Jaime sentiu o coração bater com força dentro do seu peito.

Como novo Lord de Rochedo Casterly (ou ao menos enquanto seu pai continuasse sendo a Mão do Rei), chegavam a Jaime muitos pedidos dos demais senhores do Oeste, que pediam por ouro ou tropas para tirar os bandidos de suas terras. Estes últimos eram os favoritos de Jaime, já que davam a ele a possibilidade de exercitar seus músculos e usar a bela espada que foi o presente de casamento que seu pai havia lhe dado. Normalmente, Tywin não iria e daria aquela tarefa para um de seus primos, como Daven, ou a seu tio Gerion, ao invés de partir em uma aventura.

Qualquer bandido que se atrevesse a roubar gado ou queimar os campos sempre se encontrava com soldados prontos para afugentá-los dali, o Oeste não era a Campina, e seus campos não eram tão férteis quanto suas minas de ouro. Aquilo levaria poucos dias, ele supôs, por isso empacotou o necessário, despediu-se de Lyanna e Tyrion uma última vez e partiu.

Porém, não foi o que aconteceu. O Campodemilho era uma região maior do que se imaginava, e Sor Harys Swyft não foi de nenhuma ajuda, ao indicar onde se encontravam os bandidos, nem ele nem os pequenos povoados ao seu redor. Jaime e seus companheiros esperaram por dois dias e duas noites, escondidos ao pé de uma torre de vigilância abandonada; ele e Addam Marbrand, o segundo em comando, começaram a pensar que tudo aquilo era uma farsa dos Swyft para chamar a atenção dos Lannister.

"Meu tio está casado com uma de suas filhas, o que mais querem ?".

No quarto dia, quase sem provisões e com medo de cair em uma armadilha se a ameaça se mostrasse verdadeira, Jaime começou a sentir saudades de seu lar, mas, mais do que tudo, de Lyanna. Quando não estava fazendo a guarda, pensava nela e em seus cabelos escuros que sempre cheiravam a terra e a flores, que ela colhia do jardim a cada manhã. Também pensou em Cersei em menor escala, no entanto aquela linha de pensamentos foi rapidamente descartada. O último corvo que enviara havia saído da última vez em que eles estiveram no castelo Swyft, e ele não esperava que aquela missão terminasse de um dia para o outro. Esperava que Lyanna também estivesse sentindo a sua falta.

\- Nós deveríamos atacar agora mesmo, Jaime - Addam havia dito, uma noite. O fim da semana se aproximava, e eles tinham apenas uma pista de onde se encontravam os bandidos.

\- Se atacarmos agora, estaremos mais propensos a perdermos os nossos soldados - raciocinou ele. A maior parte de seus acompanhantes eram outros filhos de senhores, como ele próprio, e anos de infância compartilhada se perderiam por causa de uma ação arriscada.

No quinto e no sexto dia, deliberaram o tempo todo, ou pelo menos ele sentiu como se fosse o tempo todo, e decidiram sair para campo aberto. Os bandidos encontravam-se muito próximos, e, se não saíssem agora, eles poderiam se encontrar em uma situação ainda mais perigosa.

Lutaram por boa parte do dia, e recolheram os seus feridos à tarde. Aquele bando não era suficientemente bom com as armas, como eles pensavam, mas tinha um número maior de homens sem disciplina, e isso lhes dificultou as coisas de modo considerável.

"Melhor para nós", pensou ele, rindo, enquanto a adrenalina do momento corria pelo seu sangue. Abriu dois homens ao meio, e perfurou, com a espada, o estômago de um terceiro. Depois, não demorou muito até notar o constante gotejar de sangue a um lado em que um martelo de guerra havia colidido contra ele. Ele não durou muito, depois disso.

Foi acordando aos poucos, até que seus sentidos se restabeleceram completamente, já não sentia um zumbido na cabeça, mas sim uma dor que se estendia por todo o seu lado esquerdo. Tentou tocar a si mesmo, mas faltaram-lhe forças, e mais uma vez ele caiu inconsciente.

Acordou novamente, e sentiu que a superfície na qual ele estava deitado se movia a passos constantes, ele já vira muitos homens feridos para saber que estava, provavelmente, em uma carroça.

"Nada digno de um Lannister", pensou ele, com uma careta de dor. Um dos soldados de seu destacamento apareceu em seu campo de visão, ele entendeu perfeitamente, antes de desmaiar, que estavam chamando a Sor Addam.

Felizmente, a viagem de volta não foi tão lenta quanto a de ida, tiveram apenas um único inconveniente, ao subirem as colinas da Estrada do Mar. Seu único consolo, diante da dor, era o álcool, dividido entre eles próprios. Ninguém teve a prudência de tomar mais leite de papoula do Meistre dos Swyft, tendo o mesmo acabado dias antes, com outro companheiro ferido. Em seus melhores dias, ele amaldiçoava ao seu atacante diante dos deuses, e, nos piores, aos seus homens e a qualquer um que tivesse o azar de estar ao lado dele. Jaime nunca tinha sido um bom paciente.

Ele não chegou a ver as portas de Rochedo Castelry, nem Lannisporto, mas sim a Lyanna, enquanto o levavam até o seu quarto (a Tyrion, ele viu depois, mas, naquele momento, tinha olhos apenas para ela). Usava um vestido verde que não fazia nada bem à sua compleição física, mas mesmo assim, Jaime não pôde evitar sentir-se tremendamente aliviado, ao vê-la.

\- Jaime - disse ela, com a mandíbula apertada, como um lobo prestes a arrancar-lhe o braço com uma só mordida.

\- Esposa - replicou ele -, como têm estado as coisas ? Sentiu a minha falta ?

\- Nem uma só carta ! Nós pensávamos que você estava morto, Jaime ! - exclamou ela, enfiando o dedo em seu lado bom, mas que em por isso doeu menos. Eu já estava pronta para ver os seus horríveis pai e irmã, e dizer a eles o que havia acontecido com você.

Naquele momento, ela parecia mais selvagem do que mulher, com os cabelos emaranhados e os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas. Nunca se sentira mais atraído por ela do que naquele momento. Seu tom de voz tentava negar algo que ele podia ver também em si mesmo já há bastante tempo, algo que nenhum deles queria nomear, mas que existia intangivelmente entre eles, fazendo com que seus corações batessem em um mesmo ritmo.

Ela respirou, inspirou e expirou para acalmar-se e segurou-lhe a mão sem olhar para ele, com a boca ainda tensa.

\- Sim, eu também senti a sua falta, Lyanna.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, essa é a sexta fic que eu traduzo do fandom de Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, e uma que deu trabalho. E também com um casal que eu nunca imaginei, mas como a autora falou, lá em cima, é uma Realidade Alternativa, e eu gostei do resultado.

Espero que tenham gostado, e, se sim... reviews, please ?


End file.
